


Wishful Lock Screens

by teenwolfpackbabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Nolan likes to play pretend, nolan has a big crush on Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Before pack night, Nolan set Liam as the Lock Screen on his phone, and having forgotten to change it back, he’s now guarding it with his life.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wishful Lock Screens

**Author's Note:**

> A little baby fic to make up for my lack of posting. This is just word vomit on a page as I attempt to push through writers block, please excuse the fact this isn’t up to my usual standard, I’m just trying to write _something_

Nolan hadn’t realised Liam had made it back to the table until it were too late.

It was pack night, as it was most nights of the week these days. They’d chosen to go bowling, and Nolan had deliberately left his phone in his pocket the entire night.

The boys were all pretty comfortable with each other, it wasn’t uncommon for them to steal each other’s phones to hold for ransom, or prank call, or fill with selfies. Most of them could unlock the others phones, finger prints and faces already programmed in, passwords already shared. Usually, they had nothing to hide, but that evening, Nolan did.

He hadn’t meant to seriously change his Lock Screen earlier, but he had wanted to pretend just for an hour. Liam, on his lock screen, like a boyfriend. He was meant to change it back before they went out, but he’d forgotten, and now he’d spent the night guarding the electronic device like his life depended on it.

Nolan would probably be grounded when he got home. His phone had buzzed near non-stop all night, and he bet it were his mother, but he wouldn’t chance checking while Liam was around. When the boy had finally gone to the bathroom almost an hour and a half later, Nolan got the courage to quickly check what the fuss was about.

It was while he were evaluating the depths of his impending death at his mother’s hands that Liam returned, and snatched Nolan’s phone right out of the human’s hands. Nolan fought for it, and he knew in hindsight that was his downfall, because that was when the power button was hit, and when his screen lit up again, they were met with that stupid picture.

“Am I your lockscreen?” Liam frowned,

Nolan’s heart skipped a beat, “you weren’t supposed to see that,”

“Wait, let me see.”

Liam continued to fight for Nolan’s phone, snatching it straight out of the boys hands to light up the screen once more. Nolan bit his lip nervously as he watched Liam, and sank lower in his seat, as if it would hide him away from his friend. He could hear it, the teasing, the abuse, already his heart was prepared to shatter.

Nolan was about to die twice tonight.

“It’s just me,”

“Yeah,” Nolan confirmed quietly,

“Why?”

Nolan had no where to go, so he shrugged and told the truth, “because I think you’re beautiful,”

Liam looked at him then, “really?”

“...Yeah.”

A silence fell over the table. Nolan stared at his hands, and Liam stared at him. Nolan couldn’t imagine the things going through Liam’s mind, how creepy it must’ve been to know he was Nolan’s screen saver. Just a single photo of Liam Nolan had taken on the bus after a game one day.

Liam stood up, and moved to Nolan’s side of the booth, where he sat down, thigh pressed to Nolan’s. They each side eyed each other, and Liam reached out and took Nolan’s hand, resting their intertwined fingers against their knees.

“You’re not freaked out?” Nolan found the courage to ask eventually,

“No,” Liam shook his head, and they finally looked at each other.

Liam sat up for a moment, just enough to pull his phone from his back pocket before he settled back into the seat once more. When the screen woke up, Nolan turned his attention to it, to find a photo of himself and Liam, hugging after the game they’d managed to win against Devenford Prep.

There were other people in the photo, but they were the focus, smiling at each other. Nolan remembered the moment so clearly, he loved when they won, Liam was always so happy and affectionate.

“I really like the photo,” Nolan mumbled,

“Me too... I like the guy in it better, though,”

Nolan looked at Liam’s face, “you do?”

Liam squeezed his hand, “yeah, I do... I’ve been flirting with him for a while, but... he hasn’t figured it out yet,”

“You’ve been flirting with me?”

“All year,” Liam smirked,

“Fuck, I’m sorry-“

“Don’t worry about it... you could make it up to me with a date?”

“I’ll make it up to you with a hundred dates,”

Liam chuckled, “I’ll hold you to that.”

For a moment, Nolan got lost in Liam’s eyes, the pair unable to stop grinning at each other. It hadn’t quite sunk in yet that it were real, it probably wouldn’t until morning, but Nolan already felt the anticipation.

Their moment was broken as his phone vibrated violently in Liam’s hand.

_Mum._

God, he was so fucked.

“She’s text me like thirty times, she’s gonna kill me,” Nolan mumbled,

“I got this,” Liam nudged him in the side, “‘hey, Mrs Holloway... I’m good, how are you... I’m glad to hear it. Sorry Nolan hasn’t answered his phone, we had a no electronics rule while we were studying tonight, I didn’t realise you might text... well, still, I’m sorry and I take full blame... that’s very kind of you to say. Did you want to talk to him? ...okay, well, would you mind if he stayed the night at my place? We were going to get some fresh air before dinner and study a while longer... awesome, I’ll get him to text you later... okay... you too... bye.’”

Nolan stared at the boy beside him in awe. His mother never liked anyone, but somehow Liam managed to talk her over the day they met. The only reason Nolan was ever allowed to go anywhere was because Liam was going, or it were to support Liam.

“I can’t believe you talked her down so fast she didn’t even want to speak to me,”

“What can I say, parents love me...” Liam shrugged, “you are okay with staying the night... right?”

Nolan blushed, squeezing Liam’s hand a little tighter, “yeah...”

“Come on... let’s go get a selfie so we can both stop having weird screen savers.”

Nolan laughed, and followed the werewolf out of the booth and towards the alley’s once more. Liam snapped a cute picture of them, setting it as Nolan’s Lock Screen before they joined the game again with their pack.

One of the things Nolan loved most about Liam was how affectionate and comfortable he was with everyone. They didn’t even have to talk about what they were, or have a proper kiss or date, Liam still pressed his lips into Nolan’s cheeks every chance he got, and held his hand, and ran his fingers through Nolan’s hair.

God, he knew he should’ve washed it before he came.

But Liam didn’t seem to care. Liam just wanted to be close to him, and Nolan couldn’t wait until they were back home in the privacy of Liam’s room, where the human was most comfortable, and he could show Liam just how much he wanted to be close to him too.


End file.
